


(valkyrie);

by orphan_account



Series: onetober prompts [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Valkyries, and keonhee too if you squint ;), but make it modern, geonhak is confused, idk what this is wjfnfbfjfj, inspired from the heaven & hell roman company webtoon!, mention of youngjo, seoho is a businessman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there is an age-old myth where ancient warriors called valkyries are sent out to collect fallen soldiers from battle, selecting only a few to ascend to a beautiful, relaxing heaven with them.the "myth" happens to be true, and valkyriesdoin fact exist, and seoho happens to be one of them.as time flies and society adapts, so too do the valkyries and their method of doing things. however, seoho happens to have adapted a little too well, and gets a little distracted from his assignment. the deadline for the census is coming up, and, well... let's just say he writes down a different name than the one his boss told him to write.so he decides to go rogue for a semester, so what! he could call it his rebellious stage. ... man, corporate issogoing to lecture him for this. he hopes he doesn't get demoted or anything.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Series: onetober prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953574
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	(valkyrie);

**Author's Note:**

> it's a really short little thing!!! i hope to make a series or something out of this in the future mayber bc i rly like the universe and i want to do some worldbuilding! anyways i hope that when you read you enjoy it ;; im unsure if its all that interesting but there's a kiss lol!

when seoho shows up at geonhak's door at 3am, absolutely soaked from head to toe, geonhak acts before any thoughts can fly through his head. seoho's shivering but he's trying to hide it. geonhak can see it in the way his hyung wraps a trembling hand over his arm, raindrops draping across his pale skin that looks ashy in the flickering lights outside.

"hurry, get in," geonhak whisper-shouts, grabbing at seoho's collar in an effort to tug him inside his apartment. "the hell, what were you thinking?" he asks, after raindrops glide down seoho's thin clothing and start soaking into his carpet instead of the creaky wooden boards outside. "god, you could get sick. it's raining dogs and cats outside, man."

seoho giggles in response, the normally bubbly sound ringing wetly, and with a ping of despair. or maybe it's just geonhak overanalyzing it, as he's prone to doing when he... well, when he likes someone. 

he came to terms with his little butterfly crush a while ago, when he first met seoho at orientation, actually. seoho had looked a little out of place, donning a freshly pressed suit jacket and looking like he stepped fresh out of an interview. anyway, there was no question as to the pair's obvious chemistry, not even to geonhak, who's usually really oblivious to this stuff. he'd felt the magnetic pull of seoho's center of gravity, and the way his dark eyes glinted golden ever so subtly in the rising sunlight. not to mention his dark hair that, at a certain angle, seemed to shine a stark platinum blonde for a nanosecond. their first conversation had been about the little raven pin seoho had on his suit collar, and how geonhak had just thought it was pretty neat. the nostalgia makes geonhak smile for a little bit, until he remembers where he is and what time it is and that seoho is dripping buckets onto his carpet.

"oh, uh. i'll get you a towel, just wait here," he starts, not expecting seoho to have pressed up so close to him in the short time he was lost in his thoughts. previously, seoho had been standing a comfortably friendly distance away from geonhak. nothing too into their individual personal bubbles. (of course, when it comes to seoho, geonhak has virtually no personal bubble.) so it kind of freaks him out a bit when seoho is close enough to kiss, their noses almost touching. geonhak feels the gentle puff of seoho's breathing ghosting across his neck.

"seoho?" he asks, because what else is he supposed to do? he gingerly presses a dry hand into seoho's shoulder, feeling the cold wetness of seoho's shirt seeping into the warmth of his hand.

"i picked you," he can hear seoho murmur quietly, hushed and as if he were telling a secret. "geonhak, i picked you for the census," seoho says, as if that explains anything to geonhak. "er, i just thought you should know."

now, he doesn't really know how to respond. he thinks it's better to play the safe route, and ask seoho what he's talking about. "picked me for what?"

"to die, and then live again. to ascend and let me act as your guide, and safe travels and clear skies—well, the introductory paragraph i'm supposed to read you off the top of my head makes it sound like some kind of painfully cheesy process, but i promise you, it's not as terrible it sounds." seoho lets out a nervous-sounding chuckle but doesn't say anything more. it leaves geonhak's head spinning, because hell, it sounds like it could be a really stupid camera prank, but at the same time there's a voice squealing in geonhak's brain that this is serious, if the way seoho refuses to meet his eyes is anything to go by.

" _die_? clear skies? introductory paragraph? what are you _talking_ about? where are you guiding me to?" he keeps the questions rolling, as inquisitive as ever. 

"valhalla. i'm taking you there, geonhak. don't worry though! it's a _super_ nice place, i swear."

geonhak does a double take.  _ huh,  _ he thinks.  _ valhalla. vallhella? super nice?  it sounds like a... a fancy vegan restaurant, or something._

"what's valhella?" he probably has a dumb expression on his face right now, which he absolutely abhors, but he can't help it, because _what's seoho even talking about right now?_ he's still young, they're both still young. they're the ripe age of their early twenties! there's no way they'd die so easily. or, at least that's what geonhak thinks.

"val _halla_ ," seoho corrects, and that side of seoho, the one that always pays attention to detail and can't resist correcting an error, geonhak thinks that this side is lethally attractive. "sorry. it wasn't supposed to be you, initially, it was supposed to be youngjo, and i just... anyway, i screwed up my assignment papers, and then i got distracted, and the deadline for the census is comjnf up really soon, and then i—" after geonhak hears youngjo's name, he immediately tunes out. oh man, not him  _ again. _he feels white hot jealousy burn like a kerosene lamp in the pit of his core when seoho mentions their mutual friend, geonhak's old friend way back from high school. sure, he liked his best buddy. but to hear his name in this context, when seoho's still wet and they're in the dark, just them, all alone and no one else, in their special shared little space, he dislikes it. it makes geonhak squirm underneath his skin, insecurity slowly trickling its way up. _what if seoho's..._ _shooting for youngjo?_

so, with that in mind, geonhak does the first thing that pops into his head when he thinks of seoho, dripping wet and mid-soliloquy: he grabs seoho gently by the jaw and he kisses seoho square on the lips. kind of soft, kind of rough. a nice in-between, just enough pressure yet it leaves an unsatisfied plea for more. geonhak closes his eyes and feels seoho's lips pull away from his.

(distantly, in the back of his mind, geonhak thinks that the kiss is something he's seen straight out of a cheesy rom-com kdrama.)

when he opens them up, seoho's gone, and geonhak's encompassed by the empty space of his dark apartment, hand and lips wet. the only sign that seoho had ever been there is the stain that's a little darker than the rest of the carpet, a reminder that seoho had just been standing there moments before. geonhak closes his eyes again, heaving a deep sigh. christ, is he sleep-deprived or something?

❦

when he opens his eyes, he has to squint because it's so bright. after his sight adjusts, right in front of him sits a shiny, immensely tall skyscraper made entirely of marble.  _what the hell_ , he thinks, quietly. then,  _ WHAT THE HELL.  _

he stares, a mixture of awe and bewilderment. what makes him gawk next is seoho, standing in just a little to the side of the building's front doors (which, by the way, seem to be made out of pearl or something), chatting to a tall man with really huge, white wings. wait, is he in... _heaven_? is he  _ dead _ ? holy shit , he's dead, he's actually, literally,  _ not figuratively this time _ , dead. 

before he has a chance to freak out, seoho finally seems to notice geonhak's existence.

"oh! geonhak," he chirps, then has the thought to look a little sheepish, and suddenly geonhak feels like dying isn't  that bad if he gets to see seoho in heaven.

"welcome to valhalla and co.!"

...  _ what _ ?

**Author's Note:**

> as always, ty for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/acrenmin)  
> [cc](https://t.co/hBihD1uij7?amp=1)


End file.
